No tiene por qué ser ahora
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato está por ver un video que le ha prestado su compañero de grupo justo cuando Ken aparece en su casa. Lo que ninguno esperaba era que el video no contuviera lo que debía de contener. Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"


Y ahora para la diversidad sexual.

* * *

Yo escogi:

Yamato x Ken, relación yaoi, ver porno.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece y "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

* * *

 **~No tiene por qué ser ahora~**

 **.**

Eran pocas las veces que Yamato tenía el televisor de su casa y esta misma para sí misma. Poder relajarse frente a la pantalla con una cerveza en la mano y la comodidad de poder poner los pies sobre la mesa. Un pequeño gozo que disfrutaba tan escasamente que esa noche se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Su padre había decidido salir con su vieja y atosigante novia: el trabajo. No es que disfrutara con que su padre se cargara de trabajo de más, pero era siempre tan acaparador con la televisión que Yamato apenas tenía ganas de sentarse a ver un partido de futbol con él. Aunque tampoco es que le llamara de sobremanera.

Ese día no es que fueran a echar una película especial o que tuviera un programa de música que ver y no quería perderse. Al contrario. Quería la tele para poder ver un video de su último concierto. Había algo que no le había terminado de encajar y demandó una copia del video a uno de los integrantes de la banda para revisarlo.

Quizás no era lo idóneo dado que quería disfrutar de un buen momento para sí, pero también era mejor verlo en la televisión donde no se le escaparía nada que en el portátil.

Así pues, metió el cedé y le dio play, dispuesto a averiguar qué era ese detalle que le faltaba.

Sus compañeros siempre habían sido unos teatreros, así que no le extraño escuchar la introducción. Pero cuando iba a comenzar algo, el timbre sonó. No le echó mucha cuenta al cedé, pausándolo, y se levantó para abrir.

Nunca hubiera esperado esa visita a esas horas.

Ken Ichijouji estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa, con el cabello húmedo y el jersey aplastado. Sus ojos escondían esa tristeza melancólica que lo cubría desde que había sido liberado. La amabilidad en su sonrisa mientras se disculpaba silenciosa por ir a esas horas a su casa no era nada comparado con la punzada que sintió en el pecho.

No sabía qué demonios le ocurría con ese chico desde que evitara que saltara de una terraza días atrás*. Le había prometido ayudarle a dispersas sus demonios y sin darse cuenta, las visitas o conversaciones entre ellos eran más frecuentes de las que esperaba. E incluso había deseado alguna que otra vez estrecharlo entre sus brazos para paliar la tristeza de su corazón.

—Siento venir a estas horas —se disculpó —. Creía que… podríamos hablar un poco. No me sentía cómodo en casa y… ni pensé en traer un paraguas.

Se tocó las puntas humedecidas y Yamato suspiró, haciéndose a un lado.

—Entra. Será mejor que te seques y cambies de ropa o te resfriarás.

—Gracias.

Ken se adentró y lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño. Tras entregarle unas toallas volvió a su dormitorio con algo de ropa y entró tras llamar. Con las manos sobre una toalla se secaba el cabello mientras su espalda permanecía curvada en el gesto, desnuda, con solo los pantalones.

Yamato se congeló en la puerta, mirándole sin comprender por qué por primera vez ver un hombre desnudo le era tan impactante. Ken tenía una piel interesante. Con ciertos lunares que parecían estar ahí para atraer.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No. Ten la ropa. Sal cuando estés mejor. Prepararé café. No. Mejor chocolate.

—Café está bien .

Yamato tragó pesadamente.

—Pues café.

Mientras lo preparaba no pudo evitar pensar que estaba actuando como un idiota. Ken no había ido ahí para engatusarlo con sus encantos. Estaba herido como años atrás él mismo lo estaba. Perdido y buscando una salida a la luz.

El recuerdo de ese gesto le hizo acordarse de su hermano y de Hikari. Takeru muchas veces le había llamado agotado y, sin embargo, sonriente, tras un ataque de Hikari en los que la oscuridad parecía hacer mecha en ella y necesitaba horas y horas de ayuda. Su hermano jamás se había quejado y siempre había dicho la misma frase: Hikari es la luz, solo necesita recordar que ha de encontrarla.

Pero para Hikari él era su esperanza. ¿Qué podía ser exactamente él para Ken? Desde luego, una mala influencias si le daba por preguntar en qué había estado pensando antes.

Echó el café en dos tazas y tras echar el azúcar suficiente se volvió hacia el salón. Ken estaba de pie frente al televisor, con su pijama a cuadros que le había prestado como pantalón y una camiseta de su grupo que se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo. Era mucho más alto de lo que se esperaba para su edad.

—Café —avisó al pasar por su lado y dejarlo en la mesa.

Ken no se movió. Continuaba con la vista clavada en la televisión. Yamato enarcó una ceja y siguió su mirada. Había pausado la televisión antes de ir a recibirle, así que no había prestado más atención del necesario a lo que en ella se veía.

Por eso mismo, cuando vio la escena se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué…? —masculló irónico.

—No sabía —balbuceó repentinamente —. Que estabas tan ocupado… yo debería de irme y…

Pero pese a sus palabras, ken no se movió. Yamato buscó el mando en la mesa para apagar el cedé y mientras, de paso, maldecía a su compañero. ¿Qué diantres le había dado?

Cuando la pantalla estaba en negro Ken pareció volver en sí. Parpadeó dos veces y le miró, como si se diera cuenta de dónde estaba. Yamato se frotó la nuca, nervioso.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero no estaba viendo porno, si es lo que crees.

—Bueno, no puedo creer nada más. Pero…

—Lo sé. He visto la imagen que había ahí. Dos mujeres con el culo en pompa mientras que… dos manos las… ¡Joder!

Se frotó la cara abochornado. Se dejó caer en el sofá y cogió la taza para darle un buen trago.

—Me la ha dejado un compañero del grupo. En teoría hay un concierto nuestro gravado no una película porno.

Ken tragó sin moverse. Continuaba tras el sofá y había bajado la mirada hasta la taza sobre la mesita.

—De todas maneras, no tendrías por qué darme explicaciones —concedió confuso —. Eres un hombre sano. Querrás ver esas cosas. El insano soy yo, probablemente.

Yamato enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué?

—Nunca he… —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron —… visto una.

—¿Nunca has visto una porno? ¿Ni siquiera solo?

Ken negó.

Yamato dejó salir el aire como si hubiera estado fumando un cigarrillo. Maldita fuera la hora que decidió dejarlo para cuidarse los pulmones.

—Siéntate. Veremos la película juntos.

Ken se movió lentamente y ocupó el asiento en completo silencio. Yamato se levantó para apagar las luces y corrió las cortinas. Luego le dio al play y tomó su taza de chocolate. Ken se mantuvo sentado en el sofá, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos apretadas entre sí.

Tragaba de vez en cuando, como si le costara no respirar con fuerza y a Yamato solo le bastó echar un vistazo para comprender que estaba excitado. Irónicamente, excitado por una película porno.

Aunque la idea del sexo era bastante errónea en una película, era inevitable que la mente se excitara y llegara hasta su parte necesitada. Levantó una pierna con incomodidad cuando en una parte de la película dos hombres intercambiaban un beso mientras una mujer se encargaba de la parte entre sus piernas.

Joder. Si las cosas iban a tirar por ahí no terminarían bien para él.

Cuando terminó, pensó que las pelotas iban a explotarle. Apagó la televisión y se quedó a oscuras, iluminados solo por la lucecita roja de apagado del televisor. Ken no se había movido y su taza de chocolate estaba helada frente a él.

—La realidad no tiene nada que ver con eso —le advirtió con la voz tomada.

Percibió un movimiento desde la figura del otro que pareció ser un asentimiento.

—Creer que una mujer normal va a permitir todas esas cosas es hacerse ilusiones. Personalmente, prefiero el sexo normal que uno tan drástico.

Diablos. En toda su vida hablado tanto. Malditos y condenados nervios. Y maldita fuera su hombría por estar latiendo y reclamando por la necesidad del placer.

—Dos hombres pueden hacerlo.

—Sí —confirmó —. Esa parte es cierta.

La habitación fue haciéndose más clara para él. Pudo ver a Ken moverse hacia delante, tanto que parecía estar a punto de caerse del sofá.

—No tienes que preocuparte demasiado por eso. Solo es una película.

—Sí… —reflexionó Ichijouji —. Pero pueden hacerlo.

—Sí —repitió Yamato enarcando una ceja —. ¿Alguien en especial?

Al mismo instante en que hizo la pregunta Ken levantó la cabeza hacia él. Yamato sintió que el corazón le latía bruscamente en el pecho.

—¿Ken?

—Sí —respondió casi en un murmullo.

Yamato pensó que se arrepentiría luego de decirlo:

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

El silencio le respondió por sí solo. Ken se movió lentamente hacia delante hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Yamato abrió las piernas que se acercara más.

—¿Realmente hemos de hacerlo por ver una película porno?

Comprendió a qué se refería.

—No —negó y metió los dedos entre sus cabellos —. Esperemos.

Ken asintió y se acurrucó contra él. Era como un niño perdido. Un cachorro al que guiar. Y para eso, Yamato tenía mucha paciencia, más de lo que creía que tendría.

 **Fin**

 **15 de mayo de 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

*: está basado en mi viñeta en La música del corazón con la canción Demons.


End file.
